No soy un héroe, Granger
by athena elektra black
Summary: ¿Cómo salvas a una persona que no quiere ser salvada? Dicen que cuando no buscas, es cuando más encuentras. La vida da giros inesperados que vuelve a juntar a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy, en una situación que nadie espero dándole un nuevo sentido a la vida que creían perdida.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy un héroe, Granger**

 _-¿Cómo se puede salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado?_

El día era muy soleado, días como estos en Londres. Raro. Eso pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras daba un largo paseo por las calles, tratando de recordar su pasado, actualmente solo eso hacía. Recordar y recordar, ya nada quedaba del antiguo Malfoy, el cual nunca hubiera estado caminando rodeado de tantos muggles, por lo menos no por gusto, a lo mejor si su vida dependía de ello, solo a lo mejor…

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su boca, mientras le daba otra calada al cigarro que traía en mano. La vida cambia, pensaba. No, error, la vida no cambia, las personas cambian. Y vaya cambio, años, desde que la guerra había acabado, 10 años para ser exactos, y quedar sin dinero en las múltiples cuentas que antes manejaba, sin amigos, sin familia. Sí, hay cosas que hacen cambiar a las personas. Todo eso había acabado con el niño malcriado que antes presumía, ¿pues ahora que presumir?, ¿la sangre?, había quedado a un lado, ya no quedaba nada. Aunque a pesar de todo, la vida no lo había tratado tan mal, por lo menos seguía vivo.

Paso frente una tienda y observo su reflejo, era alto, delgado, el cabello le caía desordenado no engominado como solía traerlo, con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta por debajo de los codos, unos jeans desgastados y unas botas negras. Cualquiera que lo viera, no lo reconocería, nadie, y eso le agradaba. Empezar de cero. Agarro su cabello con la mano libre y lo estiro hacia atrás cayendo nuevamente desordenado, escuchando como dos chicas suspiraban y le sonreían como colegialas cuando pasaban a su lado. Por lo menos algo no había cambiado.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Frank?- menciono mientras entraba al bar en el que trabajaba.

-Lo mismo de siempre, Draco, lo mismo, ¿verdad Mike?-menciono pasándole una cerveza rebosante al hombre que siempre se la estaba día y noche en el bar contándole a todos los que podía como su esposa lo había tratado, como siempre lo llamaban "el fiel Mike".

El hombre solo asintió y decía algo no entendible, y se resbalaba por la barra, como siempre cada que su cuerpo no superaba la dosis de alcohol que le metía.

-Te toca-menciono Frank a Draco mientras este trataba de darse la vuelta.

-No, a mí me tocó la semana pasada, lo siento, yo me retiro- contesto Draco tratando de escaparse y se acomodaba el uniforme.

-Anda, Draco, y yo invito la próxima pizza del viernes.

-Déjame pensarlo, a ver….no, creo que no.- contesto Draco, haciendo que Jack lanzara una carcajada y lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos mal disimulada.

-Mira, si lo haces, prometo…

-Te escucho- dijo, tratando de poner su cara de suma atención.

-Prometo…que me tocara un mes entero y cerraré el lugar todas las noches, palabra de bartender a bartender- menciono con una mano al aire en signo de promesa.

-Wow, espera, si ofreces tanto, porque no lo haces tú-pregunto Draco, quisquilloso viéndolo con una fina ceja alzada a lo cual Frank levanto las manos al aire en rendición.

-Ves allá-menciono, señalando con su cabeza a una joven de cabello rojo, que vislumbraba varios tatuajes por su cuerpo.

-Aja.

-Viene todos los días a la misma hora- lo miro expectante

-¿Y?, al igual que Mike.

-Como de que ¿y?, Draco, no me vas a engañar que no te habías dado cuenta…es el destino Draco- menciono señalando su corazón, a lo cual Draco se empezó a reír negando con la cabeza, obviamente si la había visto, pero no le había dado importancia.

-Suerte con ello- menciono palmeándole la espalda, mientras agarraba a Mike y lo arrastraba a la parte trasera del bar.

-Eres el mejor, Draco, el mejor- le grito, mientras le señalaba y le daba muestras de alabanzas.

-Un mes entero, Jack, un mes.

Mike pesaba el triple que Draco, pero aun así lo manejaba con facilidad y lo sentó en el sillón que habían acomodado para él en el callejón que daba al bar.

-Ahí estas bien, muchacho- menciono cuando lo logró acomodar, y suspiró. Ya había oscurecido, empezaba a correr el aire veloz, y la gente joven despertaba.

Miró en la calle, gente histérica corría hacia la otra esquina alarmada, mientras señalaba a un lugar en el techo. Draco con el ceño fruncido y por curiosidad se fue acercando al lugar, la gente ya había hecho una bola alrededor de la esquina, subió la vista y se encontró a una mujer con los cabellos castaños y ondulados sueltos alrededor de su cuerpo que la cubrían, y un vestido blanco que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, se veía tan hechizante a diez pisos encima de todos.

-Niña, no lo hagas- grito una mujer desperada desde abajo, a lo cual la joven no respondío.

Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta, esa joven no quería vivir, se iba a aventar, su corazón salió disparado. ¿Por qué? No tiene ni la más mínima idea, pero esa mujer…tiene algo, que le hace remontar a cosas que le causaba mucho desazón o…angustia, o miedo. Mientras tenía un letargo mental, se fue acercando poco a poco a las escaleras de emergencia justo atrás del edificio en el cual se encontraba la joven.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba arriba del edificio a unos metros de ella, se veía tan fina, tan frágil, tan delicada… se fue acercando lentamente hasta que estuvo a un metro estirando la mano, sin espantarla.

-No lo hagas- menciono Draco, lo más convincente que pudo. Lo cual la joven se sobresaltó, y Draco pensó lo peor.

-¿Y a ti que te va a importar?-respondió la joven… _esa voz._

Draco ignoro rotundamente esa pregunta, debido a que no había respuesta, si el mismo había acabado con muchas vidas.

-No sé qué te sucede, pero hay solución.

-No la hay- menciono tratando de sonar fuerte, lo cual fallo estrepitosamente.

-Vamos, ven, baja y hablamos.- dijo Draco tratando de convencerla, lo cual la joven se enojo, lo supo por ver como tensaba los hombros.

-Tu que has de saber…- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta reconociendo a Malfoy, lo cual la hizo trastabillar, y casi caer, casi si no es porque Draco la agarro de la muñeca y la jaló terminando los dos tirados en el piso, a lo que todos los expectantes terminaron aplaudiendo por la hazaña del desconocido viendo que la joven estaba fuera de peligro.-Malfoy…

-Granger…-menciono en estado de shock, puede decirse que incluso más que ella.

Ella trato de soltarse en cuanto escucho su nombre, lo cual Draco afianzó su agarre.

-Suéltame.- escupió con furia Hermione.

-Shhh…todo está bien.- menciono Malfoy tratando de tranquilizarla. Lo cual Hermione le pego con todo lo que podía de su cuerpo para al final formar puños en su camisa y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que se quedó dormida.

Draco se dio cuenta por sus respiraciones acompasadas de Hermione, la acomodo mejor a su regazo y le paso el cabello hacia atrás, que se le había pegado a la cara. Noto sus labios rojos y quebrados, sus pestañas largas y oscuras por las lágrimas, su piel pálida más de lo que recordaba rodeada de marcas de lágrimas que no se habían limpiado. Y sintió algo agudo en el pecho, que no supo descifrar.

-Granger…-susurró.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Respírame**

-Granger, ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Draco a la mujer que cargaba en brazos aunque sabía que no podía escucharlo, mientras bajaba con ella cargada en brazos.

La poca gente quedaba de la multitud le dio palmadas en la espalda, mientras se ofrecían a ayudarlo en algo, como llamar a la ambulancia, darles asilo, entre otras. La mayoría los debió haberlos relacionado como si fueran la trágica pareja de jóvenes que había tenido una pelea por lo cual no hicieron más alboroto, del que ya estaban haciendo. A lo cual Draco los ignoro con la cara altiva dirigiéndose al bar donde trabajaba.

-Wow, viejo- le exclamó Frank al verlo entrar cargando a la joven, acercándose rápidamente quitando rápidamente las cosas que había en un sillón en la esquina.

Draco la deposito con cuidado, tratando de no moverla, ni tocarla más de lo debido. Frank lo miraba expectante para una suculenta explicación, mientras los miraba a ambos alternativamente, al no haber respuesta decidió hablar.

-¿Ahora resulta que secuestras personas, Draco?- le dijo Frank cruzándose de brazos.- Sabes que a mí no me van esas cosas, Draco, ya estuve una vez en la cárcel, no pienso ir otra vez, ni de broma, o si tengo que ir por lo menos merezco una explicación.

-¡No!, ¿qué?...no…ella es una… _conocida._ \- dijo con voz baja, como sospesando mucho las palabras antes de decirlas.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Conocida?, bueno si tienes problemas de exnovias, es tu asunto Draco.- al no haber respuesta, Frank siguió picando para sacarle más información- aunque no tienes malos gustos, Draco, ¿Quién lo diría, el amargado Draco?- menciono, mirando a la joven de pies a cabeza detallada, minuciosa y calificadamente. Draco lo miraba molesto, como a quien no le agradaba que se inmiscuyeran en _sus_ cosas.- ¡Tranquilo, viejo, yo solo decía!, aunque si no es nada tuyo, tu podrías presentar…

-Bueno, ¡ya!, ¿quieres? - Frank lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, mientras aplaudía como niño pequeño que descubre el secreto más revitalizante del universo.

-Tienes suerte de que ya no había nadie.- dijo Frank.

Draco apenas se dio cuenta de alrededor, suspirando fuertemente y agarrándose el cabello fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Quien lo hubiera dicho, un Malfoy ayudando a... ¿ _alguien_?

-Me tengo que ir-menciono Draco mientras se servía un trago de la barra y se lo tomaba de golpe.

-Claro.- menciono Frank, como si fuera cualquier cosa, encogiéndose los hombros mientras agarraba un trapo para empezar a limpiar las mesas.

Draco, agarro nuevamente a Hermione, cargándola en su espalda, para poder caminar mejor.

-Detalles, Draco, quiero detalles.- le dijo Frank a Draco, antes de que saliera por la puerta, a lo cual Draco ni si quiera contesto.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, caminaba con pasos decisivos sin importar quien los miraba. Hasta que llegaron al edificio en el que vivía Draco, era viejo y tenía una mezcla de olor aliáceo, tabaco y a humedad. Vivía en el quinto piso, el camino se hizo más pesado de lo normal, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban ¿ _y ahora qué_?, se preguntaba con cada escalón que subía. De seguro en estos momentos toda la comunidad mágica estaría buscando hasta por debajo de las rocas. ¡En que lío se había metido!

Abrió como pudo maniobrar la situación, y llego hasta su cuarto, donde recostó a Hermione sobre la cama desecha.

La miró y la miró por largo tiempo, todo parecía tan irrelevante, tan _irreal_. En ninguna vida hubiera imaginado que ella, precisamente _ella_ hubiera estado, justo ahí a centímetros de distancia, menos en estas circunstancias.

Quiso tentar a su suerte y levanto la mano, queriendo acariciarla siquiera un poco para no pensar que se estuviera volviendo _más_ loco de lo que ya estaba, al momento de sentía su piel contra la de él, el suelo parecía moverse y su cabeza dar vueltas mientras le recorría un escalofrío impermutable y lo hacía estremecer todas las fibras de su cuerpo, era imposible era tan ella, siempre había tenido ese poder sobre él, sí, el gran Draco…de esta manera, por ella, solamente ella, después de tantos años porque no paraba de soñarla todas y cada una de las noches, incluso despierto, incluso cuando no quería, siempre estaba ella. Toco la mejilla tan tersa, tan hermosa, con diminutas pecas esparciéndose desde su nariz como si una pintura de gotero se tratara, tan elegante, tan complejo y simple a la vez… tan bella.

 _Maldita suerte…_

- _Hermione_ …-le susurró como si de un secreto se tratara, y sintió que le invadía una sensación tan familiar, tan cálida, tan gratificante, que solo ella le podría causar, todo ella. Hermione se removió con el ceño fruncido, mientras agarraba más fuerte las sabanas, mientras gemía como si algo la estuviera lastimando.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Porque se volvieron a encontrar, justo ahora, justo así. Nunca le había dado a mostrar a nadie, absolutamente nadie su tormento, su profundo e irreformable enamoramiento de la persona menos indicada y _perfecta_ en la cual se pudo haber fijado, y es que Hermione Granger lo tenía todo, amigos que darían la vida por ella, familia que la amaba, conocidos que la admiraban… ¡vaya, si hasta era una heroína de guerra! Nada comparado con él, un _apestado_ de la sociedad, nunca un héroe, nadie ni nada que ofrecer… por eso de que servían y servirían sus sentimientos, se levantó del suelo en el que se encontraba mientras contemplaba a la dueña de sus pesadillas y arrebatos, Hermione frunció más el ceño y lo agarró de la camisa, mientras murmuraba cosas incompresibles. Él se trató de soltar, Hermione agarro su mano con fuerza y se tranquilizó, mientras se acercaba a él aún en sueños.

-No, no, por favor…no- dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar. Draco asustado trato de soltarse, mientras tenía una lucha interna de que hacer.

-Granger, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Draco mientras miraba alrededor tratando de buscar algo que pudiera auxiliar. –Voy por un vaso con agua, Granger…no va a pasar nada.- le dijo, mientras se separaba como si ella pudiera escuchar.

Draco fue lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina, sirvió agua del grifo y llego con ella en menos de lo que creía posible, ella seguía retorciéndose, ya no sabía que hacer, se jalo el cabello desdesperado, Hermione trataba de lastimarse con sus uñas los brazos, Draco la vio hacer eso y se apresuró a sujetarla con sus manos, se sentía tan enorme a comparación de ella tan delicada y menuda que le dio miedo lastimarla.

-Granger, tranquila- le dijo Draco lo más tranquilo que pudo. Hermione empezó a patalear, mientras se revolvía incontrolablemente, Draco hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se acostó a lado de ella en la cama mientras la aprisionaba con sus piernas y sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño, rogándole al merlín que se calmara… cosa que ella por milagro lo hizo, y sobre todo deseó que nunca amaneciera, o por lo menos no fuera una mala pasada de su ya retraída mente.

-Nunca fue fácil, quererte, desearte así… _Hermione_ \- le susurró mientras la apresaba más a su agarre, si quiera en sueños, si quiera con justificación, su alma se tranquilizó, ella era lo único que podía respirar para sentirse un poco mejor.

La noche siguió tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe, Hermione ya no se removía de hecho podría decirse que estaba normal, y Draco no había podido conciliar el sueño, tenía a la mujer que siempre soñó en sus brazos, sentía su cuerpo menudo tibio, respirando su dulce aroma a vainilla con rosas, y tenerla ahí era _raro,_ irracional y absurdo, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Draco ya no sabía que pensar, como justificar su atrevimiento cuando ella se despertara, con esos pensamientos el cansancio se fue acumulando, y se fue junto con Hermione a un sueño profundo, en el cual ya no hubo nada más que la persona que tenía junto con él y sus locos pensamientos.

.

.

-¿¡Malfoy!?- gritó Hermione, alejándose lo más que pudo cayéndose de espaldas en el suelo en un seco golpe. Malfoy se levantó sobresaltado.

-Buenos días para ti también, Granger.- menciono con indiferencia, mientras Hermione lo quedaba mirando anonadada.- ¿así saludas a alguien que te acaba de salvar la vida?...

Y de repente la suerte que había formulado se empezaba a disipar…

 _ **Continuará**_ **…**

 _Gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarlos._

 _Gracias por los reviews:_ _Susee,_ _Gochasgochas, Draquimione,_ Liislisflor _. Y a los que siguen la historia o está en sus favoritos._

 _Acepto con gusto sugerencias, ideas, reclamos…en fin, esta historia es mía y de ustedes._

 _Saludos, AEB._


End file.
